


Mabill Trash

by Elizabehta_Beilschmidt



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe in general, Can have dippifica, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Other, Teenage Mabel Pines, can have bipper, can have drama, can have pinecest, can have sexual themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-09-06 06:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8738692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabehta_Beilschmidt/pseuds/Elizabehta_Beilschmidt
Summary: A drabble/ one shot collection. Rating, pairing and all that info will be in each story. There's not any corelation between stories.BETA READER NEEDED.





	1. Something's off

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mabill Trash](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8095879) by [Elizabehta_Beilschmidt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabehta_Beilschmidt/pseuds/Elizabehta_Beilschmidt). 



> Hi! And thank you for reading my little baby here. I hope it is legible enough, because english is not my first language, so sorry if you see any mistake.
> 
> BETA READER NEEDED, PLEASE ;w;

**Title:** _Something's off._

 **Pairing:** Slight Mabill if you squint.

 **Rating:** K+

* * *

 

“Mabel? Where are you?” Dipper pushed a bush on his way to the clearing where he thought he had seen something yellow from the corner of the eye. Frowning, he realized that the forest was unusually quiet for such a lovely mid summer afternoon and not even a chirp could be heard and there wasn’t any sound from the gnomes.

Mabel had disappeared that morning saying something about a walk, her sweater half down and with no shoes at all (Ford managed to stop her just in time to get her some sandals), that no one found weird that she only came back for lunch, out of breath and a few new scratches probably from the stray tree branches in the forest.

To Dipper this wasn’t so normal. It’s true that his sister is known for jumping into the weirdest and craziest adventures, but this time it’s been days of vanishing into the forest. Days!

“Mabel!”, shouted when he caught a glimpse of brown hair in the middle of the clearing.

 

He approached the silent figure of his sister with a smile on his face even when she couldn’t see it with her back to him. He put a hand on her shoulder and gently turned her. But he froze in the spot because, instead of warm hazel eyes like his own, he saw bright yellow eyes with a slightly long pupil. Even if the little smile wasn’t there, he knew who this was.

 

Bill Cipher.

 

Then he blinked and everything turned back to normal as if time froze with him and now it was flowing again, because he could now hear the quiet chirping in the distance and a few animals behind the trees. Mabel was staring at him, frowning. 

 

“Everything ok, Dip Dip?”.

 

With the heart beating a mile an hour, Dipper looked around but in that clearing there was no sign of the evil triangle that still plagued his nightmares.


	2. For you!

_Based on a drawing I saw on tumblr.  
_

* * *

**Title:** _For you!  
_

**Pairing:** Mabill.

 **Rating:** K+

* * *

 

He could feel it. Someone, somewhere in the world, was saying the words needed to free him from this nothing extended till the horizon and beyond that he called “home”.

 

He got up, brushed his yellow jacket of any remaining peck of dirt, picked up his cane and inhaled deeply to prepare this body for interdimensional travelling. The first times were the worst, with all that nausea and a bit of dismembering-slash-disintegration  caused by the change of realm. Now it was as if it was his original form made of pure energy.

 

When he opened his eye again he found himself in a dark room lighted by a few candles on the floor and the sunset coming from a single triangular window on the left. He knew this room like the palm of his hand. He didn’t have to look down to know who had dared to call him, because just one person in the whole world would do it without pointing at him with any kind of weapon.

 

“Bill!”, said the kneeling teenager in front of him. The demon slowly blinked and watched her with curiosity, noting the changes in the body that was becoming something different everyday. It didn’t matter how frequent he saw her, she always was _different_. “This is for you!”.

 

Mabel’s smile grew even bigger and noted the blush in her cheeks kissed by the summer sun. Bill looked down to her hands to the white envelope sealed with a simple pink sticker with a golden heart inside. It just was _so_ Mabel that a little smile got through his inexpressive mask.


	3. Destroyed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know. I started writing not knowing what exactly I wanted and this happened. I hope it doesn't disappoint.

**Title:** _Destroyed._

**Rating:** Maybe I would put a T in this. A small sexual wink.

Warning: this is no what you would expect of the "Mabel becoming a demon" fic. Haha.

* * *

"You know…", he said in a happy voice, making a brief pause to sip his delicate green tea. Since their little trip to japan he's been _obsessed_ with this kind of tea, "I never thought it would end up like this."

"I know right?", Mabel said, taking her cup from the small table between them. She closed her newly acquired blue eyes and tasted her chocolate black tea. "Ah, sweet. I like it", she half smiled thinking of the old times, with her sugar highs in the attic of Grunkle Stan.

"I had Dipper find that special tea for you, love", Bill smiled showing all of his sharp teeth and Mabel got shivers of pleasure running down her spine. She knew very well what those teeth could do.

"Thanks.", she answered and extended her hand to her lover, boyfriend and, probably, husband. She didn't know anymore what they were, but they _were_ something along those lines. Include a bit of eternal madness, destruction and murder. And, of course magic.

Because when that day Bill attacked Gravity Falls, she didn't imagine that she would become a demon and fall deliciously in madness (and in love in the way) seeing her friends and family die just before her eyes. She cried for days, wishing that all of it was a bad dream. And when there was only grunkle Ford and her in the city and human-Bill used her to get the equation that could break the barrier containing the weirdness, she just wanted to die anyways. But Ford accepted the deal for her without asking what _she_ wanted, opening his mind to the all-seeing yellow pyramid and dooming the universe to madness. Of course, being killed in the process.

And then, Mabel didn't want to die at all. She hated and hated; hated the world for being cruel, hated Gravity Falls for being weird, hated that she never got to be a teenager. She hated Bill above all. That's what caught his eye, as he said, so then he proposed her to be a demon, magic powers to bring her loved ones back to life, yada yada. And what did she say?

"I just want to destroy you."

Bill laughed and laughed, that maniacal laugh that now sounded so sexy in her ears, and proposed again, but this time, he asked her to be his companion for all eternity. She knew she had few options, but accepted anyways. And then she burned for what felt years, her body melting and forming again and again, becoming what she has come to be now.

Mabel tried to kill him, oh yes she did, so many times that they stopped their game of cat and mouse out of boredom. When Bill proposed her again to be his companion for all eternity, she realized that it has been decades since the Weirdmageddon and the world has changed. _She_ had changed. There was nothing left from that child that spent her summer with her grunkle Stan in a little cabin on the woods. There was no adventure, no dreams, no "summer romance". There was only reality.

And now, so many years later, she _absolutely loved_ this. Just as she enjoyed her cup of hot tea seated by her lover watching the world be destroyed from their pyramid in the skies surrounded by the lifeless dolls with the faces of her friends and family.


	4. Blessing kiss from a demon maniac

**Title:** _Blessing kiss from a demon maniac  
_

**Pairing:** Mabill.

 **Rating:** K+

* * *

It's true that Mabel believed in fairytales. No matter how old she grew, she still believed in the power of a true love kiss at her fifteen years. She was sure it could do the impossible like wake a sleeping princess from an eternal dream or bring back to life their beloved ones.

She daydreamed of how it would be, her first kiss. If it'd be like the her books, if she would feel like a princess or if she could gain the powers from a true love kiss.

And so, she never expected that with a few month until her birthday, at the beginning of a new summer in her beloved Gravity Falls, she would befriend such a despicable demon that once upon a time tormented her brother and her family as well as tried to destroy the world. And neither did she expect that she would like him in July and by august they started dating despite the constant hating of her brother. And then, on her birthday eve, she would finally get her so long awaited true love kiss. It wasn't like the movies and there wasn't any Disney music playing on the background, but it was magical nonetheless.

What she definitely didn't ever imagine was that, the following morning of her kiss, she woke up engulfed in blue flames seeing strange creatures and demons reflected in her bathroom mirror, and a very real need to turn her boyfriend into minced meat. With her own hands.

When she finally calmed enough to put out the flames, Mabel called her boyfriend and with clenched teeth told him what happened. His great answer didn't help at all because, between hysterical laughs, he said:

"You said you wanted it to be magical, isn't it?"


	5. I want to eat you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this happened again. Sorry again for any mistake, I'm trying to improve my english skills so reviews are appreciated!
> 
> This idea came to me by a drawing I saw on Deviantart. It was about the same dual meaning in "eating" someone ifyouknowwhatimean blink blink. I thought it was perfect for Bill because, well, he's a demon and he... eat souls of people? I guess.
> 
> My idea was trying to picture an obssession or desire, not just for the physical body but for the soul as well.

**Title:** _I want to eat you._

**Rating:** Well... nothing spectacular. K+

* * *

At first it started as a feeling of being watched whenever she got changed in her old room at the Shack. Really, she thought nothing of it at the moment, but now it was _ridiculous_. Every time the sunset light hit the triangular window of the attic the sensation of eyes on the back of her neck grew stronger and it was getting on her nerves.

When her brother and her came back to the Falls for a relaxing summer vacation before all that college frenziness, all that she wanted was peace and catching up with her friends here. Maybe a few monster hunts with Dipper here and there, but not this constant stress.

"That's it", she screamed and picked up her clothes before going downstairs to her brother's room (Ford's old room now that he and Stan officially moved out of the Shack) and asked him if she could spend the night there. Dipper insisted in examine the attic the next morning.

Needless to say that there was nothing out of the ordinary.

Next, it was her _dreams_. While she dreamed of glitter and her time here as a child, she swear she saw someone just in the corner of her eye, watching her without being seen. Maybe she got to see their face, but always forgot about it in the morning. It wasn't trying to hurt her, so that calmed her down a bit, but _still_.

So tonight, as she slept peacefully and dreamed again about the strange shadowy figure, a very real person appeared in front of her bed. They smiled, bowed slightly and took their top hat with a smirk in the lips. Bill Cipher, long lost villain and presumed dead, watched Mabel Pines' sleeping face with a weird glint in his eyes. He _knew_ her. Knew everything about her, about what she liked and disliked, about how she looked under those covers.

All this time watching her wasn't for nothing after all.

He stepped closer and very carefully in the silent night, and bent in the middle so his mouth was just by her ear. Bill sniffed deeply enjoying her natural perfume, trying to imagine how she would taste like. He smirked again.

"I _so_ want to eat you, Shooting Star".


	6. Teddy bear

**Title:** _Teddy bear._

**Rating:** K for fluff.

* * *

Who is more into hugs and kisses, you say? Mabel is the most obvious answer.

Sh enjoyed torturing the yellow triangle that she called her friend in a very sadistic way. She used to cling to him, minding the edges, and hug him as hard as her child arms ( _teenage,_ she usually corrected) could, that a human would have died by choking. She knitted him a yellow sweater, a shade darker than his usual bright yellow, even with the brick design and the bowtie in the middle. It fitted too well. And because she knew that he wouldn't attempt to kill her or set her on fire, she took that as green light for using him as dummy for make-up sessions.

But, of course, she seemed to forget that when Bill Cipher transformed into his human form, she became the victim. Because there was something that very few people knew,and that is the cuddly side of the demon. He was totally obsessed with hugs and human contact and every time he could he would squish Mabel in his arms until she couldn't breathe. Of course he didn't do it in front of other people, unlike Mabel who had zero problems with that, but each second they were alone he was all over her enjoying her flustered ways of trying to get rid of him obviously being uncomfortable with so much contact.

Who would have thought that the interdimensional dream demon who enjoyed making people suffer in a psychotic way was so addicted to hugs? He excused himself by saying that it was revenge on the girl for all the torture she put him through, but even Dipper knew the fact that, deep down, Bill Cipher was a hug addict.

A big, fluffy, blond and well dressed teddy bear with an eyepatch covering his right eye; but a teddy bear nonetheless. And Mabel wasn't complaining.


	7. Really, Mabel?

**Title:** _Really, Mabel?_

**Rating:** K.

This had come out quite Out of Character for Bill but what isn't OOC in GF fandom, lol.

* * *

"I think _you_ should go", Dipper insisted for a thousand time, his thumb and index finger pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Dipper is right, Mabel. As much as we don't enjoy this he has been hiding in the bathroom for days and we can't go on much longer. And if there's someone he would listen that person is you."

"But uncle Ford…", Mabel whined going upstairs, her brother and both uncles behind.

"Mabel, you have to take that demon out. One must be responsible for their acts", then he handled the girl some brass knuckles. "Just in case", he said giving her a look.

Mabel sighed once she got to the bathroom's door that she shared with Dipper, but that now was the hidden spot of a certain dream demon triangle, forcing them to go to their uncle's bathroom instead for three horrible days. Ugh, that was something she'd rather forget. Mabel shivered slightly and crouched to give Waddles a few pats in the head, maybe looking for the strength to do this.

She slid into the bathroom and closed the door behind her quickly so her family wouldn't come too despite saying that they would stay outside. Stan was right, this was her fault and she would rectify it. She lifted her head and there it was the blonde head she was looking for, the slim figure made a ball in the floor of the bathtub.

He has been like this since his flee when, in the middle of an argument (she didn't even remember what caused it), Bill shouted that he would set fire to something she loved in revenge.

And said triangle began to burn in blue blazes.

The area where his cheeks should be were painted red and he couldn't even look at her face. "Really, Mabel?", murmured as he retreated slowly into the house, and then run (floated) upstairs to the attic to hide in the bathroom.

"I'm sorry", said the now teenager looking at the back of his head from her spot at the door, "It wasn't my intention if I offended you".

"Foolish child", he growled after a few seconds. Then he turned his head and watched over his shoulder with the eye without the eyepatch. "I'm not angry..."

Mabel smiled brightly and joined him in the bathtub, forcing the demon to move to make room for her until they were comfortable enough to continue their talk. In the end Mabel was placed between his legs and she took his gloved hands with her soft ones. She even could feel his chin pressing on top of her head. She smiled even wider when she felt him starting to talk.

"Was it serious?", he said so low that if she wasn't this close to him Mabel wouldn't have understood it and if she felt the trembling pressure of his hand around her she didn't acknowledged it.

"Of course it was, silly!", Mabel laughed knowing what he was referring to.

"Hm…"

She didn't have to turn her head to feel the heat of the dream demon's embarrassed face.


	8. The last deal

**Title:** The last deal.

 **Rating:** K+. Drama incoming. Don't say I didn't warn you!

* * *

Mabel watched the burned down place that once was Gravity Falls, her home.

With the heart in her throat, she cleaned her face of ashes and dirt, rearranged her skirt in place and looked sadly to the remains of her beloved sweater, the only one she could save at the last moment. This was special, because it was paired with another one. But all of that was lost.

Then she looked up to the giant pyramid in the sky, an unpleasant shiver running down her back. She wanted to feel rage, she wanted to feel hatred. She wanted to cry, to scream, to fight; but all she really wanted was to close her eyes and imagine that the last twenty-four hours never happened, that this was another summer and she fulfilled her list to a perfect summer romance, only just that went down the drain too now.

With a tear staining her dirty cheeks, she put aside the objects in her hands, things that her brother had fought so hard to get and entrusted her with to give back to their original owner just before he turned back to the wretched pyramid to fight alongside uncle Ford, to maybe never come back. But someone had to do it, he had said.

Mabel lifted the now cold hands and caressed the even colder face of the man who could leave behind his homicidal attempts to the Pines to gain the affection of the only human being who could bring him further into madness, or so he said when asked.

Dammit, they never got to the kissing part; she thought.

Mabel softly wiped the small string of blood from his broken lip and bent to give a quick peck on Bill's pale as a ghost cheek. She didn't have to check the pulse, she knew he was dead; or at least his physical body was at the moment. Bill was immortal but after such a hard beating he endured in the castle in the sky he still needed time to recover. But time was exactly what they didn't have now.

A big explosion turned her attention back to the pyramid. She got up and squinted trying to see who was falling from the first floor of the floating building and the person who watched her with a sadistic smile on the face from said floor; one of Bill's ex-friends, beings of another dimension, that came back to the Falls to get revenge for the failed Wierdmaggedon years ago, steal her boyfriends' powers and destroy the town and probably the rest of the universe.

Mabel frowned feeling the rage rise again in her chest, picked up the wrapped things and unfolded the cloth so the black top hat with a cane came to view. Some time ago the demon with human form told her about them and he said that they were directly connected to his power source, and she asked if someone else could get his powers if they put them on instead. A little bit confused he answered that yes, they would.

Because of that, the teenager didn't thought twice and carefully put the top hat over her head, where the headband should have been, and the cane in her right hand, calling forward the demonic powers. In the back of her mind she heard his voice from that same day telling her that, even if another person could get them without permission, only Bill Cipher was strong enough to use them and not be consumed by the enormous power. She breathed deeply, ready for what would happen next.

First came the blue blazes, kissing her skin and leaving marks behind; then, there was the intense heat making her uncomfortable, choking her. Mabel felt her consciousness fading every passing second under the pressure of such power, but she wasn't afraid. In the last few moments left, she looked down to her beloved, seemingly sleeping surrounded by the flames, and made her precious wish to save the world. Her last "deal" with Bill Cipher.


	9. Sordid affair

**Title:** Sordid affair.  
  
 **Rating:** T, I guess. Mentioning some sex but nothing explicit.  
  
This is a songfic! I know, I hate them as much as some of you, but when I heard it I knew I had to write some Mabill from this. Didn't put the whole lyrics, tho. The song is "Sordid affair" from Royksopp. Check it out!

* * *

 

**There was a time, dark and divine,**

**exciting and new, shameful and true.**

**Free to explore we had it all.**

**Towering trust, insatiable lust**

They knew it was wrong. Both of them knew that if they were seen everything would end, that if this _dream_ ended it'd crush them into oblivion. But the temptation was too big, too delightful to ignore, their bodies reaching for the next touch, their eyes searching for the other's. They knew it was wrong, that their need for each other would betray them in the end, but neither wanted it to stop.

**But for a while it all made sense**

**It might have been just a dark pretense**

**But you had me**

**And I loved it**

She wanted it to be real, to hear the words "I love you" from his lips, but everything she always got was silence. It wasn't real, just a big pretense in the darkest nights, when Dipper finally decided to put aside his books and his research to sleep, and the demon came to visit her wanting to feel her hands on his body and all the love she could offer. When did it all started? Why didn't they stopped it? Maybe it was the thrill of doing something against the rules behind everyone's backs, and even if during the day she felt the guilt eating her alive at night all of it went away with his kiss.

**To be with you, to be the one,**

**To live a lie**

**It really got me all excited.**

**I felt wanted**

He didn't want to accept it, but these nights made him feel alive. She had that magic touch to make it all fade in the background, all the doubts and the worries, like a fairy blessing him with her magic wand. Some days everything he could think of was her smile and the shine in her eyes when she welcomed him in her bed. He felt wanted, cherished, like a priority. He knew he was too lost in her warmth to stop needing her. At least, not in time.

**All that we were, all that we knew**

**Faded away with tears in the rain.**

Then, everything ended in a moonless night under the faint light of the stars that came through her window. A gasp of horror, the door opening in slow motion, the look of disbelief in her brother's face. "How could you?" he had whispered, but her ringing ears barely could hear him. She didn't know if he was saying that to her or to the very naked demon in her chest, but it hurt all the same. How could she be so mean to her twin? How could she let this go so far? The screaming started and her eyes teared when the horror of what just happened weighted on her chest. What had they done?


End file.
